Years Later
by MC1990
Summary: This story is about the Kinkirk Family(Lucy and Kevin's). About their kids and their life. The other camden's are in it too. Read and Reveiw please.
1. Years Later

**Years Later**

**This story is about Kevin and Lucy and their children. **

**Kevin- He is still a police officer. He is thirty-eight years old.**

**Lucy- Lucy is thirty-five years old and is the Minster at the glen oak community church. She is expecting another child.**

**Christopher- He is the oldest Kinkirk son, he is thirteen and enjoys football and baseball. He is in the eighth grade. **

**Christina- She is twelve and is in the seventh grade and is a cheerleader. **

**Jessica-She is ten years old and is in fifth grade.**

**Josh- He is an third grader and is 7 years old. **

**Mary and Carlos- They have three children, Danielle who is fourteen, Nick who is thirteen and Mike who is ten. Carlos is thirty-eight and Mary who is thirty-six.**

**Matt and Sarah- Matt is thirty-nine and so is Sarah. They are both doctors and has two children. Brittany and Justin who are twelve.**

**Sam and Laura- They have one child Ashley who is five. Laura is twenty one and Sam is twenty five.**

**David and Taylor- David is twenty five and Taylor is twenty three. They have two kids Brianna and Erica who are two.**

**Ruthie and Jesse- Ruthie is twenty seven and Jesse is thirty. They have four kids. Roxy who is five, Haylie who is six, Dan who is seven, Alex who is four. Ruthie is now a lawyer at age twenty and got out last year.**

**Simon and Cecilia- Simon and Cecilia are thirty two and have one daughter named Nicole and one son named John.**

**Annie and Eric- Annie is fifty seven and Eric is sixty. Eric retired years ago as a Minster right after Lucy had her first child. There just enjoying life and their grand children.**

**Eric's parents died right after Lucy had her second child. The Colonel was ninety-one years old and Grandma Ruth was eighty nine.**


	2. Years Later

**Years Later**

**This story is about Kevin and Lucy and their children. **

**Kevin- He is still a police officer. He is thirty-eight years old.**

**Lucy- Lucy is thirty-five years old and is the Minster at the glen oak community church. She is expecting another child.**

**Christopher- He is the oldest Kinkirk son, he is thirteen and enjoys football and baseball. He is in the eighth grade. **

**Christina- She is twelve and is in the seventh grade and is a cheerleader. **

**Jessica-She is ten years old and is in fifth grade.**

**Josh- He is an third grader and is 7 years old. **

**Mary and Carlos- They have three children, Danielle who is fourteen, Nick who is thirteen and Mike who is ten. Carlos is thirty-eight and Mary who is thirty-six.**

**Matt and Sarah- Matt is thirty-nine and so is Sarah. They are both doctors and has two children. Brittany and Justin who are twelve.**

**Sam and Laura- They have one child Ashley who is five. Laura is twenty one and Sam is twenty five.**

**David and Taylor- David is twenty five and Taylor is twenty three. They have two kids Brianna and Erica who are two.**

**Ruthie and Jesse- Ruthie is twenty seven and Jesse is thirty. They have four kids. Roxy who is five, Haylie who is six, Dan who is seven, Alex who is four. Ruthie is now a lawyer at age twenty and got out last year.**

**Simon and Cecilia- Simon and Cecilia are thirty two and have one daughter named Nicole and one son named John.**

**Annie and Eric- Annie is fifty seven and Eric is sixty. Eric retired years ago as a Minster right after Lucy had her first child. There just enjoying life and their grand children.**

**Eric's parents died right after Lucy had her second child. The Colonel was ninety-one years old and Grandma Ruth was eighty nine.**

-

Today is March 3rd, 2016. There was a knock on Lucy Kinkirk's door. While Lucy was walking over to the door she thought " _Who could that be this early in the morning?" _Lucy went and open the door who revealed her youngest sister, Ruthie and her husband, Jesse. She opened the door wider so she could let her sister and her husband inside. " I'm sorry we came early, we just thought we would stop by to see you." Ruthie told her sister. " No, NO it's okay." Lucy told them and walked into the living room. Ruthie and Jesse followed behind her.

Kevin was at the Glen Oak Police Department where he sets foot as the head detective of the department. Kevin moved up from sheriff in 2012. He was filling out some papers which lied on his desk in a neat orderly fashion. He looked up at what he was doing and looked at the pictures on his desk, the ones of Lucy and their children. He just thought "_ I can't wait to go home to see my wife and my family,"_ Nothing more does he love then his family. He didn't even care about his job as much as his family. Yes he liked his job but, he loves to spend time with his family. It was 10:45, His day just starting to begin. He thought _I have a long, long day ahead of me." _

Lucy, Jesse and Ruthie are now talking, talking about what they came there to talk about. It is time for them to know. Their children their life is going to change, change forever. Lucy was shocked, Lucy thought they seemed so happy all the time they were around each other. Was she wrong or what, them, getting an divorce. Ruthie is in love with another man, Which would have to be Martin. Martin Brewer the guy who followed Ruthie home the day he moved in. The guy who she fell for in the 9th grade. Now he is a grown man, a man she moves. A man she would like to spend the rest of her life with. " Lucy, I know this is wrong but, I love Martin. I know it is wrong but, the heart wants what the heart wants and my heart wants Martin. I know this is wrong I can't it explain the unexpected. I always loved him. I loved Jesse to but, he just isn't the man I love." Ruthie explained. Lucy's jaw drop long, her eyes widened and stared at Ruthie and her comment. She always thought Ruthie was happy with her marriage. " How are you going to tell mom and dad?" Lucy asked looking at the wall. Ruthie knew Lucy was shocked by the way she is looking, Ruthie went on and answered. " I told them I am going to come over tonight. They are going to kill me. Simon and Cecilia are going to be watching the kids but, they have to know or they will find out sooner or later. It's better to tell them now or never." Lucy looked over and closed her eyes and opened them. " Are you sure this is the right thing to do? What about you family your children. What are you going to do about them. What are you doing to tell them? They are going to grow up and wonder why, the day they find out they are going to hate you." Lucy told them. " Yes, This is the right thing to do. Why should we be married to one another if we don't love each other. That is not love that is _fear, _fear from the heart afraid to move on and tell each other. Life should be happy and we should make it happy. I know you are shocked even mad but, We know from our heart this is the _right thing _to do." Lucy took a deep breathe and breathed back in. Her eyes were on the both of them, she was chocked and very, very shocked. _I don't believe this is really happening. _Lucy thought to herself.

Simon and Cecilia are on the couch talking. " Cecilia, don't forget that we need to watch Ruthie and Jesse's kids later. They need to tell mom and dad something." Simon told her. Cecilia looked at him and said, " Yeah I know Simon." Then she walked upstairs to go get changed.

It is around now 5:55, Kevin looked at the clock and thought _five more minutes. _He started to put his papers away and got ready to go home. Then the phone rang Kevin picked up and answered it, " Hi honey." Lucy said. Kevin smiled and answered back, " Hi dear." Lucy smiled and spoke, " When are you coming home?" Lucy giggled. " I am getting off my shift right now but, if you let me go I will be home soon." Kevin said and laughed. Lucy laughed as well. " Okay sweetly, How about you come home then. I'll see you when you get home okay, bye." Lucy said and hung up and went to sit on the couch.

Ruthie and Jesse dropped off the children at Simon and Cecilia's house and went and drove to the Camden's. When they got there, they got out of the car and walked to the door nervously and rang the door bell. Annie answered the door and hugged both Jesse and Ruthie. " Hi Ruthie." Annie said and hugged her again. Ruthie took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and asked her mom again before she would have to go through this. " Mom, Can we talk with you and dad?" " Sure dear." Annie stated in a nervous tone. Ruthie and Jesse went into the living room waiting for Annie and Eric to come down.

Kevin walked into the door to see his wife sitting on the couch. " Hi sweetie." Kevin said and kissed her. " I have this amazing also sad news to tell you." Lucy said. Kevin looked shocked. " Okay tell me." Kevin said. Lucy took a breathe closed her eyes and opened them and said, " Ruthie and Jesse came over today. They told me, I mean Ruthie that they are getting divorced. She said,_ her heart doesn't love Jesse, it loves Martin. She said, why should I be with a man whom I don't really love?" _" Wow, you mean they are really going to get a divorce, what about their children and their life's. " Kevin asked in a shock, very shocked tone.

Eric and Annie just sat there waiting for Ruthie or Jesse to talk. Ruthie began, " Mom, I know you are going to hate me for this but, Jesse and I are getting divorced. I know this is bad but, I don't love him. Mom, I love Martin, I shouldn't be with some guy who I don't love should I? I know I have children and we will explain why later to them. They are still to young to understand what is going on. I know mom, your mad, I bet dad is even more mad." " Ruthie you should think this over before you do this." Eric Camden told his daughter. " Mom, Dad, We thought this over and this is what I want, what we need to do. Mom, why should I be with a man that I don't love mom why? I should be with someone that I do love. That someone is Martin." Ruthie told them. " This is going to affect your family your life. What about your children Ruthie. What are you going to tell them when they say _mom, why isn't dad here anymore._ What are you going to say to that. What are you going to say when they hate you for not telling them the truth and just lying to them throughout their life? Ruthie, your may be an adult but I am still your father. I am your father who wants you to make the right choice." Eric protested. " So, your telling me that I should be married to a man that I don't love? Dad, I care about him, not love him. My children will understand. Jesse or I will get to see them on daily basis. There still our children and we love them. We would never have the other one _not _see them. We know that we have to let each other see them. We know and we will. Dad, don't run my life. I am twenty seven, almost ten years ago I became an adult. I know how to my life. I am a lawyer I have a job, a family and It is just time for me for us to be happy." Ruthie said and stood up to leave.

**How is the rest of the family going to react to Ruthie and Jesse's news? **

**A/N: Please read and review, I need five reviews or more until I write a new chapter!**


End file.
